borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3: What I Need
Hey Everyone, I wanted to put a list on the Forum to let you all know what I was in need of. I have plenty of things to trade/dupe for the listed items, my PS3 GT is Cio-Met35. Send me a message if you are interested in trading me one of the items on his list. A level 60 or 61 Omega Shield_______ A level 58+ Jackal_________ A Redemption with x4 Fire________ A High Quality Double Anarchy________ A level 61 Skullmasher________ A level 61 Aries_____ I know its pretty specific, but its what i need! Thank you! I-Am-Borderlands 23:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I have an anarchy that does 164x4 and i think a 13.somethin fire rate, high quality enough?Team Snap-Neck 00:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sounds good to me! Are you looking for anything specific in exhange for it? I-Am-Borderlands 00:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... perhaps an awesome shield? i dont really know, anything you'd like to trade for it? i have a skullmasher aswell but i'm not sure if its for lvl 61, does 334x6 or something close to thatTeam Snap-Neck 00:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ive gota 2909 Ironclad that I think is pretty awesome. Nice high capacity. Some pretty cool hellfires, volcanos, a few pearl weapons. Whatever you like. I-Am-Borderlands 00:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) that ironclad would be awesome! what other pearls you got? perhaps we could work out some other trades, i was about to play if you wanted to make this thing happen. My psn thing is TeamSnap-neckTeam Snap-Neck 00:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont think ill be able to get on tonight but friend request me because ill definately be on tomorrow. The other pearls I have include a 224 Dmg Tsunami, a 239 Dmg Serpens, A 1300ish Bessie, A 408 Dmg Avenger and some more i think. The next time im on ill show you my collection and ill let you pick what you want for the Anarchy. And yes i'd be up for more trades other than the Anarchy. I-Am-Borderlands 00:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, i'll definitely shoot you a friend request. i've been wanting an ironclad, i've killed crawmerax so many times but he just never drops any pearlescents for me. which is unfortunate.Team Snap-Neck 00:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ive killed him atleast 30 times and only got one low Jackal. I got most of my pearls/ good weapons from a guy named TWYSTED. Gotta give him props. he basicallygave me all the REALLY good weapons that i use today. I-Am-Borderlands 00:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) haha, yeah, it seems to me like everybody else has way better luck than me, or just find dudes like TWYSTED. i have a serpens, aires and tsunami that i all got from this one dude named heat_man, i love that guyTeam Snap-Neck 00:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah a lot of people can be douchebags, goodto know theres some nice people out there in borderlands haha I-Am-Borderlands 00:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) haha, definitely. Any idea what time you might be on tomorrow?Team Snap-Neck 00:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ill probably be on around 5p.m. EST. and ill be on until pretty late. I-Am-Borderlands 01:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) sweet, thats usually when i'm on. Well then i'll see you sometime tomorrow. Team Snap-Neck 01:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright i look forward to trading and gaming. I-Am-Borderlands 01:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) dude i'm tryin to add you as a friend but its saying that Cio-Met35 doesnt exist, whats up with that? dude i tried Hmm thats weird, Im gonn hop on real quick and request youI-Am-Borderlands 01:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you sir! Team Snap-Neck 01:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC)